


Stargazing

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [19]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing was a much better occupation than crazy shopping trips from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Cindy parked the car in front of her house and let out a sigh. She was exhausted but very satisfied and happy at the same time. She and Lily had gone on an all day shopping trip and had just returned home, trunk and backseat filled with all kinds of shaped and sized bags.

 

Lily sat in the passenger seat, head bobbing up and down, listening to Lady Gaga, or what her brunette mother liked to call ‘the woman who wore pants on her head and shirts up her legs’. Cindy still remembered her redhead daughter’s utterly scandalized look at Lindsay’s words and grinned.

 

“Hey, Gaga girl, we’re home.” She said, laying a hand on the girl’s head.

 

Lily grinned at her and quickly extricated her seat belt and jumped out of the car. Cindy shook her head and smiled fondly at her daughter’s enthusiasm. She got out as well and they started carrying all the bags into the house.

 

******

 

Stargazing was a much better occupation than crazy shopping trips from hell, Ashley decided. She and Lindsay were enjoying the warm San Francisco night, lying on the grass next to each other and looking up at the stars. Martha lay next to Ashley, enjoying the girl’s attention as she groomed the dog’s fur.

 

“So, do you know the story behind the Orion constellation?” Lindsay asked into the darkness, raising an arm and pointing at the constellation in question.

 

Ashley tilted her head closer to her mother’s shoulder to follow her finger. “Humm, I’ve heard that the pyramids in Egypt were built to mimic the position of the stars in Orion’s belt…”

 

The inspector hummed in agreement and then added her own little tale, that she’d once heard from her grandfather. “Well, according to the myths, Orion was a hunter and once boasted to the goddess Artemis that he would kill every animal on Earth. The goddess wasn’t happy with his threat and sent a giant scorpion to kill him. There was an epic battle and in the end the scorpion succeeded and killed the hunter.”

 

Ashley moved closer to the brunette woman, laying her head on her shoulder. Lindsay smiled and holding the girl close, continued her story.

 

“The battle apparently caught the attention of the gods in Olympus, particularly Zeus. He raised the scorpion to the heavens, originating the Scorpio constellation. He did the same for Orion at the request of Artemis. She wanted his presence in the skies to serve as a reminder for mortals to curb their sometimes excessive pride.”

 

Silence descended again, the two brunettes content to let it linger. However, a chuckle soon cut through the stillness. Ashley twisted onto an elbow and raised her head to find her redhead mother standing on the porch, hands on her hips.

 

“Excessive pride, is it?” Cindy directed at her lover.

 

Lindsay didn’t even bother with a reply. She just waved a hand dismissively. “Shoo, shoo, go back inside and let us enjoy our stargazing…”

 

Ashley grinned widely and settled back down. Cindy arched an eyebrow in amusement. She shook her head and retreated back inside, where her other daughter was humming in appreciation as she went through all the shopping bags littering the living room, digging out different pieces of clothing.

 

Martha joined the redheads shortly after, leaving the two brunettes outside, Lindsay starting on the myth about the Cassiopeia constellation.

 


End file.
